Oh the Guilt
by Darveylife
Summary: This is a story for Darvey fans starting from when Mike gets out of jail. I made this story up so this is not what happens in the real show but I hope you'll all like it :-)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Darvey piece of fan fiction that I started with the new series so it follows what is happening in season 6 but I have changed some events so that Harvey an Donna are together because they are just the most adorable and amazing power couple! Hope you like it :)**

Harvey lent against the side of the car unable to move as mike disappeared from sight. He had been preparing himself for this moment since mike had taken the deal but the emotions were consuming him. He was in a kind of trance. Suddenly his thinking was disturbed by the sound of his phone receiving a text.

 _Hey Harvey hope you're doing okay I know how rough this must be for you, I'll come over tonight and keep you company I think you might need it right now. Donna x_

Harvey didn't know how long he had been staring at the metal gates overwhelmed with sadness an guilt but the fact that tonight he would be with Donna was comforting. Having read the text he turned to ray who opened the door for him and Harvey bowed his head to enter the car. He spent the entire length of the journey thinking about everything that went down and blaming himself for not fixing what he broke in the first place.

As he arrived at his condo he opened the door to find Donna sat on his couch pouring two glasses of scotch for her and Harvey to have. After all they could both do with a drink. Harvey looked at Donna and picked up the scotch as he sat next to her in complete silence. Donna turned to Harvey with sadness in her eyes, she could see the self-loathing in Harvey's eyes.

'Harvey I know you think you are to blame for all of this but this is not just on you!'

Harvey gulped down some of his drink 'but it is though Donna, this is all my fault for hiring mike in the first place' which caused Donna to sigh.

'Yes you hired him but I knew he was a fraud and didn't stop you, Jessica found out and still employed the kid and Louis used it to get his name on the door. You may have started the ball rolling Harvey but no one did anything to stop it when they had the chance'

Harvey nodded but in his heart he still felt like he was to blame for everything and Donna knew that just as well as Harvey. She reached over and placed her hand on his knee

'It's okay Harvey we are going to work this out' although she wasn't quite sure what to do at this point.

Both Harvey and Donna sat in silence for a good ten minutes while they finished their drinks. Harvey was still processing the fact Mike was in prison and Donna for once didn't know what to say. She knew that tonight was going to be a rough one for everyone and she couldn't help but think about Mike in a dark cell. As Harvey placed his empty glass down on the table he stood up as headed to his balcony. He placed both hands onto the cold metal railing and bowed his head over the edge of the balcony. Donna observed his whole movement from the living area before deciding to go and join him. It was an Autumn night so the air was cold causing Donna to shiver as she too grabbed onto the metal bar.

'Harvey you need to stop blaming yourself it is not going to do anyone any good and it's simply not nice to see you like this. It is not your fault' Donna repeated this know too well that it probably wasn't going to make any difference but it needed to be said.

Harvey's eyes were glassy and puffy as he turned to Donna. He was not going to cry in front of anyone including himself but he was very close this evening. Donna hated to see Harvey this saddened. She had never seen the great Harvey Specter look so defeated in the whole time she had known him and the only other time he had been this close to tears was the night his father passed away.

'Donna, will he be alright? What if he's not okay?'

'Harvey it is his first night he has probably just gone to bed, you know Mike he will just use his amazing mind to get whatever he wants' Donna smiled at the thought of Mike out smarting everyone in the prison to get what he wanted. Harvey however could not find it in him to smile and so just looked back out to the city. It was already dark so the landscape was lit up with streetlamps and headlights. Donna shivered again as the temperature continued to fall and she could feel her pale skin go goose bumpy. Harvey noticing this out of the corner of his eye proceeded by removing his suit blazer and placed it over Donna's bare shoulders. Donna grabbed on to the blazer, wrapped it around herself trying to find some warmth.

'It looked like you needed it' Harvey stated very matter of factly as he started to remove Donna's red curls from under the jacket gently caressing her neck. As he did this Donna turned to face him, her eyes fixed on Harvey as he continued to re position her hair. When he has successfully removed all Donna's hair from his jacket he looked longingly into her eyes. Before Donna had a chance to say anything Harvey leaned it and was gently pressing his lips against hers. What had started as a slow loving kiss was getting more passionate and intense by the second. Harvey had placed his hand on Donna's neck while Donna placed both hands on Harvey's shoulder blades. Harvey had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Donna. He felt every muscle in his body start to ache for her as they continued. All of a sudden Harvey's phone started to ring which cause Donna to pull away. It took Harvey a second to register why they had stopped before answering the phone.

'Louis I don't give a Damn about the firm right now…. I will be there tomorrow…. Louis calm the hell down I will be there okay…. Bye!' Harvey's voice rose throughout the phone call which told Donna that Louis had been panicking and was also very angry. Harvey said bye so loud that it actually had made Donna jump slightly.

'Louis has insisted that since this situation is all my fault that I have to go to the office right now and fix it' Harvey had said with the same annoyance that he normally experience with Louis but with also a little sadness as this was all his fault

'well I am coming with you then' Donna said removing Harvey's jacket from her shoulders and holding out for Harvey to take as she went back into Harvey's living room to grab her designer handbag.

* * *

'Louis clam the hell down we cannot start to fix this with you so damn worked up'

'No Jessica I will not calm down. The whole firm has fallen apart and Harvey is out doing god knows what while we are left to pick up the pieces'

'Louis you know as well as I do that tonight is not the night to get Harvey. Mike has just gone to prison and we are going to give him a night to deal with that'

'To hell we are' Louis has said with so much rage that even Jessica was a little take back

'I am going to go find Gretchen since Donna is with Harvey, if I come back and you have called Harvey so help me god I swear I will not be happy'

At this point Jessica walked out of the bullpen where she and Louis had been stood. This left Louis stood with his arms out pacing up and down. He resisted calling Harvey for all of five seconds before letting his rage take over as he snatched his phone out of his pocket.

'Harvey this whole firm has turned to shit you need to get your ass in here and fix your mistake….its your god damn fault so you fix it or I will rain down on you so hard…. no Harvey you need to fix this now before its too late and we all end up on the streets….. no I will not calm down, Harvey? Harvey?' Louis was interrupted by the call tone as Harvey hung up on him so he placed the phone back into his pocket and continued to pace around the room.

A few minutes later Jessica strolled back into the room and saw Louis' slightly guilty, still enraged face 'Louis tell me you didn't, you did, you called Harvey when I specifically told you not too'

'I couldn't help it! this is his mess and he better goddamn fix it'

'And he would have been perfectly capable of fixing it in the morning Louis but you have dragged him into the office the day Mike went into prison so that you can what? Yell at him and make the man even worse than he already does'

'He deserved to feel the guilt, the guilt is his, I wouldn't care if his brother had just died he needs to feel the responsibility and fix what he broke'

Just as Jessica was about to respond Harvey and Donna entered the bullpen looking around at all of the empty desks almost not believing their eyes. This made Harvey feel even worse as his actions had cause everyone to leave as well as landing Mike in jail. Harvey flashed a look to Donna of pure remorse before he noticed Louis' anger which made him switch to defensive.

'So Louis I'm here what exactly would you like me to do because from what I can see everyone has left. That is the problem and by my calculations this would still be a problem in the morning'

'What do I want you to do? Well Harvey I would like to go back in time and not hire a FRAUD! But since that is not going to happen I would like you to go out and get every goddamn person who worked here and drag them back to their desk before it's too late'

'Louis he is not going to do that and neither are you, it is late and we are going to deal with that in the morning, right now we are going to calm the hell down and come up with a plan' Jessica was sick of Louis' shouting and anger so made it very clear that she was not going to put up with it much longer.

After a couple of hours they had come up with a plan to try and force some people to stay and which would make them able to hopefully hold onto a few clients. Both Jessica and Harvey couldn't help but think that they could have come up with this plan a lot quicker if Louis hadn't been their spouting out blame to Harvey every 5 minutes. Donna knew that each snarly comment Louis flung Harvey's way was eating him up inside as much as he tried to hide it. She hated seeing Harvey this upset and broken he had always been a very arrogant man but today he was consumed with guilt. As they started to head home Donna and Harvey were in the elevator and Donna decided since they were alone now was probably the best time to console Harvey.

'Harvey he's not right you know, you know how Louis can get when he's angry, he is just taking it out on you' Donna ran her hand down from Harvey's shoulder down to his elbow.

'I know' Harvey hadn't really believed this but Donna was starting to worry about him and this was the only way he could think of to try and make her think he was okay.

'Good' Donna smiled as they stepped of the elevator into the firms lobby and headed their separate ways.

* * *

The next day Harvey had gotten up at the crack of dawn. He was scared. Not that he would ever admit it but he was scared that mike couldn't handle jail, that the firm could not be fixed and that it was all entirely his fault. He strolled into the firm getting ready for the hard day ahead when his ringtone broke his chain of thought. An automated voice started to speak on the other end of the phone.

You have a call from Danbury Federal Prison do you accept the charges

Harvey said yes almost too quickly. He was expecting Mike to start speaking but to his surprise it was mikes counselor. He informed Harvey that mike had been in a fight and that all visitations had been suspended for two weeks while he was being punished. Harvey could hardly believe what he was hearing. Mike hadn't even been in jail for 24 hours and he had already managed to get in a fight. Harvey went from anger that Mike had gotten himself into this situation to fear that Mike may not be able to handle prison just like he'd thought. As Harvey stepped into the elevator he could feel his whole body start to sweat. His breathing became more erratic and it was becoming harder and it was harder to concentrate on what he was doing. As he stepped onto the right floor the hallways were spinning and he started to loosen his tie to help him breathe properly. As he stumbled into his office he placed a hand on the glass door frame to prevent himself from walking into the glass wall. Donna noticed this and started to get up to slowly from her desk to follow Harvey into his office.

'Harvey are you okay?' she said as Harvey sat down on his couch leaning over slightly so that his head was almost between his knees. This just made Donna more concerned as Harvey didn't even acknowledge her presence. 'Harvey? What's happening?' She was pretty sure she knew what this was since she knew that Harvey had been suffering from panic attacks but she had never seen Harvey have one before. Donna went and poured a glass of water and placed in of the coffee table next to Harvey. After taking a gulp of water and letting out a sigh Harvey turned to Donna who was staring down at him.

'I'm fine'

'You don't look fine Harvey. What happened?'

'Mike!' and with that Harvey stood up and headed over to his desk to pick up the phone

'Who are you calling?'

'Danbury Federal prison, I need know exactly what happened so that I can fix it' Harvey then realised that he hadn't told Donna why he was having a panic attack which was confirmed by the very confused look on Donna's face 'mike got in a fight and he is not allowed an visitors which means…'

'He was the one who started the fight' Donna interrupted as she got caught up on the problem

Harvey spent a good half an hour on the phone mainly shouting at people who refused to elaborate on anything despite Harvey's threats and protests. Donna had also tried to find out more but not even she was able to get any more information. Harvey decided the only way to get more was to go and see Mike as his attorney as they couldn't stop Mike from seeing his lawyer no matter what they did.

Louis stormed up to Donna's desk just as Harvey had left to go see Mike

'Where the hell is he Donna?'

'He has gone to see Mike; he will be back by lunch' Donna knew that Louis was not going to take this well she was going to have to convince him to calm down before he killed someone

'Well you can tell him that he can stay away from golden boy for 24hours and get in here to stop this firm from drowning'

Donna rolled her eyes 'Louis I'm not going to do that because it is important that he sees Mike but what I will do is help you and Jessica do whatever you need to do before Harvey gets back at lunch' and with that Donna got up and started to head down the hallway towards Jessica's office.

Harvey got back to the firm to see Donna sat in his office dropping files onto his desk. As she noticed him she swung around on her 4inch heels so that she was facing him 'How did it go?'

'Apparently Mike let one of the other inmates aggravate him and it turns out that inmate was Frank Gallo'

Donna's jaw dropped as she heard that it was Gallo Mike had been fighting with. Frank Gallo was a nasty piece of work that Harvey put away back at the DA's office. He had been put away for racketeering but what he actually had done was attempted murder but due to a piece of evidence going out of the chain of custody he had not been convicted. Donna knew as well as Harvey that Mike was not safe in there with him.

'Louis wants you to call these clients and make sure that they are not going to leave the firm, we need to keep all the business that we can' Donna explained trying desperately to change the subject to try and get Harvey to put it out of his mind

'Oh Louis wants me to does he, well I don't answer to Louis'

'Harvey just do it, just forget that Louis asked and just do it because if this came from anyone else you would not hesitate and you know as well as I do that you need to do this' Harvey knew Donna was right so slumped into his desk chair and placed the phone to his ear. Harvey spent hours on the phone trying to reassure clients that they were right to keep their business with Pearson Specter Litt, in the majority of cases what he said just wasn't enough and he was getting tired of doing it now. Just as it had gotten dark outside Donna appeared in Harvey's office.

* * *

'Harvey I think it's about time you stop that and get some sleep it's been a long day' He nodded in agreement, after what had happened with Mike he need to get some rest and figure out a plan

'Harvey I know it's probably the last thing on your mind after today but we are going to talk about what happened at you condo the other right, because I am not willing to just ignore it. I'm not going back'

'Not here Donna' Harvey didn't want to discuss it right now and defiantly not at the office. He stood up from his desk and started to walk down to the lobby as Donna followed him. Ray was waiting outside the firm and Harvey opened the door for Donna gesturing for her to get inside. They arrived at Harvey's condo and he walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of Scotch for them to drink and placed them on the worktop next to two kitchen stools.

'Look Harvey I know that you have not been ready for anything in the past and you may still not be right now with everything that is going on with Mike but I need to know that there is a future, that this is not going to be like it was before'

'I don't want it to be like it was before Donna, I want you but I'm not going to do anything to risk losing you. I have already lost Mike and now probably the firm I am not going to risk losing you too' He cared about her so much that he would take a bullet for her and Harvey couldn't say that about many people. He did want to have a relationship with her and he thought that he might finally be ready for that step but he couldn't help but think he would mess it up and lose her from his life.

'Harvey you are not going to lose me and you are not losing the firm either but you need to make sure that you really do want me because otherwise I will have to leave. I can't go back to pretending not to feel anything towards you'

'I know' Harvey knew Donna was right he needed to get his head straight before doing anything and he needed to do it fast before it was too late and he messed everything up again

Donna finished her drink and grabbed her purse from the empty seat where she had place it 'I'm going to go' she almost said in a whisper but she stopped as surprisingly Harvey had grabbed hold of her arm

'Stay'

'Harvey I shouldn't'

'Donna please, you don't have to stay for long'

Donna smiled and walked over to the living room and picked up the cactus she had given to Harvey a few months ago. 'you still haven't let it die' she smiled and Harvey walked over to her 'never' he smiled as he raised his eye brow took the plant from Donna's hand and placed it back on the coffee table. They both then sat on his couch and started to talk and reminisce on some of the funniest times that they had experience together.

'do you remember you were about to go on a date with that sleazy guy with the dog and you were just on your way when I accidentally spilt that coffee all over your dress'

'Yeh, you ruined my brand new Aurelia Ottoman dress and you made me late for the dinner reservation I made'

'Yeh well, I never liked that guy anyway. He didn't treat you like you deserve' Harvey hadn't realized what he was saying till it had already come out of his mouth. This comment had created an awkward silence between them as Donna didn't quite know what to think of this comment. It was clear Harvey cared about her and Donna had always know this but she had always wondered if his feeling were platonic or whether things could progress further.

'Harvey I really should go, we both need to get some rest before we can face tomorrow' just as she said this they both stood up together so that when they were stood up they were stood just a few inches apart. They both stood there for a moment just feeling the tension between them build before Harvey couldn't resist anymore. He placed his hand on Donna's flushed cheek and looked wistfully into her hazel eyes. Donna let Harvey's hand hold her head as she placed her hands on his hips. As Harvey started to kiss her lips he could taste the Scotch that they had just been drinking. Donna slid her hands on to Harvey's jacket and started to remove it. Before they knew it they were both removing each others clothing while making their way across the living room over to Harvey's bed.

When they reached the bed Harvey fell down onto it and Donna stood over him for a second for collapsing on top of him. By this point they were both down to just their underwear and their clothes were sprawled out across the condo. Harvey proceeded to remove what little clothing they both had left and savored every moment of the experience. Harvey couldn't help but wonder how perfect they fitted together each knew exactly what the other was going to do and their body's almost fit together like they were made for each other.

 **So hoped you like this chapter I plan on making a few more but we shall see what happens. I'm thinking I will make the next chapter shorter let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Donna woke first, she was facing Harvey and his arm was draped over her waist. She couldn't help but smile a little when she thought about last night. Then all of a sudden feelings panic and worry crept up on her. She started to wonder what would they do at work? What if Jessica and Louis found out what would they do? Did Harvey want a relationship or was this just a distraction from Mike? All these questions were exactly why she had made her rule in the first place. What had she done? She then noticed that Harvey was beginning to wake up and so tried to get rid of her now very regretful looking face. She didn't want Harvey to be offended.

'Morning' Donna whispered

Harvey looked around with the same confusion Donna had when she first woke up then he looked back and Donna and smiled. He had wanted this for so long but was always too scared that he would mess it up so never opened himself up to it. Now that he had he really wanted to be with Donna, not just for the physical element (as good as it was) but also emotionally. He wanted a proper relationship with her but he never knew what Donna was thinking. Is that what she wanted too?

A long silence was broken by Donna 'I should go shower before we go to work' Just as she was getting up to get in the shower she realised she was not wearing any clothes. So stopped getting up and just sat on the side of the bed holding the sheet up above her breasts.

'Well what are you waiting for' Harvey smirked 'did you need some help getting in the shower' he started to laugh but he would have loved to join her. Donna however didn't find it as amusing so replied with a simple eye roll. She then started to look around to see if there were any clothes she could reach. All her clothing seemed to have been removed towards the living room area but Harvey's shirt was just about reachable. She picked it up off the floor and did up a few of the buttons before proceeding to the shower. Harvey couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked in his shirt as it just managed to cover her bottom.

Donna got out the shower only to smell the scent of pancakes cooking coming from the kitchen. She appeared wearing nothing but a towel which Harvey thought looked even better than his shirt

'I didn't know you could cook'

'You know me Donna; I'm just good at so many different things'

'Is it that your good or that you think your good'

'shh and eat you pancakes' Harvey said placing a plate of pancakes next to some fresh fruit and yoghurt he had already placed on the worktop. Donna liked this in the morning and couldn't help but wish she could have Harvey make her breakfast every morning. After taking a few mouthfuls of her breakfast Donna decided that she should grab her clothes and get dressed otherwise they would defiantly be late for work.

'Where are you going?' Harvey had only just sat down and Donna was already getting up to leave and for once Harvey wanted to talk

'To get dressed, otherwise we will be late'

'So we are not going to talk then?'

'Not right now, if we are late Louis will go ballistic you know how uptight he has been lately Harvey and we really need to get going' To be honest she just didn't want to deal with it right now. She still had all these doubts to whether this was the right thing to do as much as she wanted to. Harvey was annoyed by this to say the least. Donna was always harping on at him about needing to talk but she was avoiding this to the best of her abilities. He decided not to mention it though because she was most defiantly right about Louis.

As Donna and Harvey stepped of the elevator onto the 46th Jessica was stood waiting by the front desk. He designer shoes were resting on the top of the desk and her bag was place on top of the desk. As soon as she saw Harvey and Donna approaching she noticed something different. Firstly then both looked kind of awkward to be with each other which was weird because they were the best team together and secondly Donna was wearing the same dress as the previous day which had never happened the whole time Jessica had known her.

'Morning you two I was wondering when you would show up' Jessica said as she shot a look over to Harvey 'Harvey, Louis and I need your help with something'

'lead the way' gesturing towards Jessica's office Harvey then followed her down the hall leaving Donna stood by the desk. She had seen Jessica shoot Harvey and being Donna just knew that Jessica had figured it out. As Jessica lead Harvey into her office Louis stood up with the same enraged face that he had worn on his face for the last two days

'Nice of you to show up Harvey' he snidely remarked as Harvey entered

'That's enough' Jessica interrupted before Harvey had a chance to react 'Right we all need to find know how much we have so that we can get this firm back on its feet so you two need to find out how much you have if it comes down to it. Understood'

'What no. I didn't make this mess and I have no intention of using my hard earned money to fix it' Louis seemed offended that Jessica had even brought it up the notion that he would have to contribute anything to help get the firm back on its feet.

'fine, now I need to get back to work' Harvey just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible so that he and Donna could talk so with that he left and returned to his office. This left Jessica to argue with Louis so that he would stop blaming Harvey and help to fix it.

As Harvey walked into his office he called out for Donna to join him which she knew meant that she could no longer avoid having a conversation with Harvey. She was dreading what was about to happen because it could either mean the beginning of a relationship she had wanted for years or it could be the end of a really great friendship.

'Donna I know you had a rule or whatever and you said to forget about us which trust me I think we both tried to do but..' before he could finish Donna interrupted

'Harvey I didn't want to forget about us because of a rule I had, I said that because I knew you weren't ready for anything to happen and I thought that it would be easier'

'Donna what about this has been easy? Nothing about this whole situation was easy. Having to deny my feelings to everyone including myself was not an easy thing to do'

'So what do you want to do then Harvey? Do you want to be with me because I'm not sure you do otherwise why would you wait 12 years to finally admit you had feelings for me?'

'It took me 12 years Donna because I was scared to lose you and you were right I just wasn't ready for anything then but I am now'

Donna could hardly believe what she was hearing. First Harvey had said that he cared about her and now he was saying that he was ready for a relationship with her. It was like there was a whole new man stood in front of her. She was speechless she didn't know how to react or what to say. This had never happened, she was Donna she always knew what to say but instead she just stood there with her mouth slightly open as she let what Harvey was saying sink in.

'Donna after the Liberty Rail incident I told you that I loved you and I meant it and I think I have loved you ever since that bar where you came up to me and introduced yourself' Harvey had walked up to Donna and was holding her shoulder as he said this and when he had finished he lifted up her chin with his hand and gently caressed her soft lips. This sent shivers running right down Donna's back. This is what she had always wanted from Harvey and now it was finally happening she just wanted to melt into him right there and then.

As Harvey pulled away Donna reached her hands around the back of her neck and pulled him back in. She wanted this moment to last forever as she was finally giving in to her feelings. At this moment she wasn't worried about what might happen in the future none of the seemed to matter since they had established that the both wanted this for 12 years and only now was it finally happening. She ran her fingers through the back of Harvey's hair which he seemed to like and he pulled her in even closer so that there whole bodies were leaning against each other.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door which startled them both since they were both so wrapped up in the moment. Gretchen was stood there with a phone in hand 'sorry to interrupt but there is a Mr William Sutter on the phone and he I insisting on speaking to you Mr Specter' she said as though she hadn't just walked in on Donna and Harvey making out

Harvey kept his eyes on Donna the whole time Gretchen was stood there before quickly glancing over 'tell him I'm not in and will call him back later' He wasn't about to ruin this moment with Donna just yet and Sutter was a corrupt bastard that he would never even consider representing so taking his call didn't seem all that important. Gretchen walked off causing Donna to turn back to Harvey.

'You could have taken that call Harvey'

'I know but I would really rather not' he had that Specter smirk on his face that Donna loved so much

'Well I need to get back to work now Harvey I wouldn't want my boss to bet mad that I haven't done any of my work'

'No you most certainly wouldn't' Harvey laughed as Donna walked out of his office back to her desk. Harvey also decided to get some work done so sat at his desk but as he opened his file he was distracted by Donna leaning over and grabbing some paper from the printer. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

 **Okay so that concludes another chapter. I am thinking that I will look into Harvey and Shaun's deal to get Mike out of prison and how him and Donna deal with all the challenges that it brought especially for Harvey**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third chapter I hope you all like it! This follows Mike getting out of jail but I wanted the story to follow Harvey and Donna more so i have left out some of the things that happen with Mikes deal and his release. Again if you have anything you want me to include in this story or any ideas please let me know. Also let me know if you like it! Enjoy :-)**

Sean Cahill had come to Harvey with a way to get Mike out of prison and Harvey had jumped at the opportunity to get him out. He knew that he would not be able to forgive himself while Mike was still in jail. Donna knew how much this meant to Harvey so was expecting him to be working flat out for the next week while he worked on it. To her surprise when she left to go home for the day Harvey was waiting outside leaning against Ray's black car.

'Harvey what you doing here I thought that you would be working on getting Mike out' Donna was shocked to see him but was glad that he was there for her

'Donna, I need to celebrate. Mike is going to get out and I need you to help me enjoy that'

'Well alright then' Donna smirked 'where are we off to' she said as Harvey opened the door to the car. Harvey decided that a surprise was better so just shut the door and walked around the car to get in himself. He knew that his mind had been preoccupied since he started this relationship with Donna and he wanted to do something nice for her. When they had arrived at their destination Harvey opened the door and held out a hand to help Donna out of the car.

Donna was shocked. Harvey had brought her to the theater which she knew for a fact Harvey had not been to the whole time he had lived in Manhattan. Then Donna looked back at Harvey 'what are we watching?' she could barely contain her excitement inside but she maintained her outward appearances. 'Well I made some calls and we are going to watch the dress rehearsals of An American in Paris starring Robert Fairchild and Leanne Cope, so you Donna will be the first one to see the play and will be able to have whatever seat you want in the whole theater' Harvey was looking very impressed by himself but Donna trying so hard not to scream with excitement made Harvey even more proud.

As they went into the theater Donna had opted to sit in the middle of the front block of chairs right down on the bottom floor. She said that she liked to be close to the stage. As the performance started Donna thought how she was basically having a whole show preformed for just her. Harvey spent the majority of the show looking at Donna and not watching the performance which prompted Donna to turn around and whisper 'you know you're missing the whole thing Harvey, it's much more interesting to watch you know' Harvey looked back at the stage but couldn't help but think she was wrong she was very intriguing to watch.

After the performance finished Harvey took Donna back to her apartment. As he stood on the street outside of Donna's apartment he was fighting the urge to invite himself into her apartment.

'Do you know what that was' Harvey pulled Donna close to him and kissed her neck softly 'that was our first date'

'Well maybe you should have asked me out earlier then Harvey then this could be our fifth date and you know what happens on the fifth date?' Donna liked to tease Harvey especially when she knew that he was fighting the urge to carry her upstairs

'well we have known each other 12 years I'm sure there are 5 dates in that somewhere' Harvey decided that it was time to stop resisting so pulled Donna even tighter and started to explore her mouth with his tongue. Donna let this continue for a while before pulling away. She placed her lips so that they gently grazed his ear as he spoke

'It's late Harvey and we have a big day tomorrow, you're going to have to wait' and with that she walked into her apartment leaving Harvey out of the pavement. Every bone in Harvey's body wanted to follow her but she turned to him winked before shutting the door leaving a clear message that he was going to have to wait for her. He had made her wait 12 years and as cruel as it was Donna thought she could make him wait a few extra hours. She found that teasing him was a fun pass time for her.

As Harvey entered the office the next day he saw Donna at her desk a just as he was about to speak she gestured to his office where Jessica was stood. Both Harvey and Donna were pretty sure that Jessica didn't know about them and they were planning to keep it that way until they were both ready and sure that this was going to last

'Jessica what can I do for you'

'I think you need to fill me in on something, word is that you have just taken on Sutter as a client which confused me since we are trying to build the firm's reputation not make it worse'

'Sean Cahill is trying to prosecute him for insider trading but he doesn't have enough evidence so her told me that if I could get Mike to inform on his roommate, who happens to be Sutter's son-in-law then he could get Mike out of jail for good'

'That's great Harvey but that doesn't explain why you took him as a client since now it would be colluding if you and Cahill work together'

'It was necessary so that I could bring a law suit to Cahill when he drops some indictments on Sutter so that Cahill can open this case against him formally. Look I know what you're thinking but I need to do this Jessica. It is my fault Mike is in jail in the first place and I'm not going to leave him to rot especially with Gallo in there with him.'

'Okay Harvey, just make sure Mike does get out otherwise this will all be for nothing' Jessica didn't like the idea since Harvey was going to have to lose the case in order for Mike to get his deal but he knew that Mike getting out of jail was more important than the firm's reputation. Harvey couldn't help but smile thinking about how he was going to make Mike a free man again.

Harvey got to work quickly and went to visit Mike to get an update. He had already mentioned the deal to Mike and although he absolutely didn't want to inform on his only friend in prison he decided that it would be worth it in the end. Harvey just wanted to get this whole situation over and done with so he could put it in the past.

Over the next few day's Harvey and Donna didn't see each other a lot. Donna had gone to go help Louis since Harvey didn't really need her much at the moment. Harvey's time had been consumed with help Mike and Sean. Mike had managed to get some information from Kevin but was now starting to find a way to help Kevin so he didn't feel so bad about what he was doing. Harvey knew that Mike wouldn't like what they were doing so was not even slightly surprised that he wanted to make it a win win situation for everyone. Harvey had worried at one point that his plan was not going to work when tried to pull Mikes deal but he managed to convince Sean to reinstate it when Mike had gotten Sutter's daughter to testify against him in the trail. This meant that Mike was officially getting out.

'Donna, he's getting out' Harvey was wearing a rather smug smile on his face 'Mike has a rock solid deal he's getting out tonight'

'Wait what …. He's defiantly getting out' Harvey responded by raising his eyebrows 'So I can tell Rachel then?'

'You can absolutely tell Rachel and then you two can both join me when I go pick him up tonight' just as Harvey finished his sentence his phone rang

'Harvey Specter'

'Harvey its Sean' he did not sound happy

'What is it? Is it about Mike' Donna stood up straighter at the sound of Mike's name

'Tell him that to cut out the bullshit and drop his suite against me otherwise the only person getting out of prison will be Sutter'

'Wait, what did he do?'

'He is trying to sue me for abuse of power unless I stop seizing Jill's assets'

'Damn it Mike' and with that Harvey hung up the phone

'Harvey what's happening?' Donna looked so scared

'I'm going to Danbury right now is what's happening' Harvey stormed towards the elevators and headed to Danbury Prison

When he arrived Mike explained what he was doing and Harvey told him it was stupid and to drop it. As per usual Mike refused and then they came up with a better plan. Mike and Harvey found a way for Mike to get Kevin out to be with his family and then it wouldn't matter that Cahill seized all their assets as they would be a family again. Harvey then returned to the office to inform Donna that he had fixed the problem.

Later that evening Harvey collected Rachel and Donna from Donna's apartment and went to go collect Mike from prison. This was it he was getting out. The whole car Journey Donna and Harvey resisted the urge to hold hands. This was a happy moment for them both but they had not told anyone about them being together so they couldn't with Rachel in the car. They kept shooting each other looks but Rachel was so excited about seeing Mike again that she was completely oblivious.

They got to the prison a little early so Mike wasn't there yet. Rachel started to get nervous as time went on that Mike wasn't going to get out. Harvey and Donna did their best to comfort her but Mike was 20 minutes late and they were starting to wonder if something had happened. Just as Harvey was going to demand to be told what the holdup was, the doors and Mike appeared that the Prison gates as they started to open.

Harvey patted him on the shoulder but Mike walked straight passed him and Donna and kissed Rachel. He picked her up and spun her around in the joy of the moment. Witnessing love like Mike and Rachel's, Harvey couldn't help but grab Donna's hand. She responded by resting her head on Harvey's shoulder. They knew that Mike and Rachel were far to wrapped up in the moment to even notice them in the background. When Mike put Rachel down and they had finished saying hello Harvey let go of Donna's hand and walked to the car.

'It's good to have you back Mike' he said as he opened the car door and they all piled in.

The car went to Mike and Rachel's apartment first which Mike found odd since Donna's apartment was closer than his. Donna had made up some excuse about having to grab something from the office and Mike was just so keen to get home he just ignored the obviously bullshit Donna had just fed him. The truth was Donna was not going to go home she was going back to Harvey's condo so that they could do some celebrating of their own but she wasn't going to admit that not yet anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we go again, another chapter that you will hopefully enjoy as much as i enjoyed** **writing** **it! please let me know what you think. I might stop now but I'm not sure so don't be surprised if I don't add another chapter**

Mike had been out for a few weeks now and he had been adjusting to having his old life. Amazingly Harvey and Donna had managed to keep their relationship hidden the whole time but that was soon going to change. Harvey was working on a case with Mike. Mike had returned to the firm as a paralegal since he was technically not allowed to practice law. Having said this he had been doing the exact job he had been doing as Harvey's associate except he did not file any motions and he did not appear in court. They had a bunch of discovery to look through that evening and Mike had gone to go get some sushi from the restaurant opposite the firm. Donna took this opportunity to go see Harvey.

'Hey, still working through the papers huh' Donna was trying so hard not to be disappointed

'Yeh I might be quite late tonight shall I swing by yours before I go home?' Harvey knew he would be working late but he still hoped he could see Donna before they went to sleep

'I depends' Donna moved closer to Harvey and placed her arms around his neck 'how late are you going to be because I might get tired and then I will just be naked asleep in my bed when you come' she whispered into Harvey's ear.

The thought of Donna naked in bed was taking all his will power not to jump her right there in his office. He smiled and started to kiss her softly on the neck. As Donna tied to pull away Harvey pulled her in closer and turned to kiss her on the lips. She was wearing some sort of fruity lip balm that tasted so good. Just as they were both getting into the kiss they heard someone come through the door.

'Whoa, what's going on here then? I mean how long? You guys' Mike had a huge grin on his face which really annoyed Harvey. They all stood there awkwardly before Mike spoke again 'how long has this been going on?'

'Mind your own business' Harvey snapped as he quite often does when he's feeling defensive and Mike's goofy smile just really pissed him off.

'Harvey' Donna gently shoved Harvey in the stomach. She was just as awkward as Harvey but she felt that getting annoyed as Mike was a little harsh. She then turned to Mike 'just a few weeks, since you went into jail really'

'You guys have been together for almost a month and I'm the only one who knows. That's pretty impressive'

'How do you know that you're the only one who knows?' Harvey had now calmed down enough to engage in the conversation

'Well if Louis knew everyone would know, Harvey would only ever tell Jessica when it was necessary and if Rachel knew she would have told me'

'Okay smart ass, just make sure to keep your pipe shut'

'Oh and Mike, please don't tell Rachel you don't have to hide it from her I'll go tell her now' Donna thought it was better that she told Rachel herself otherwise she might be upset that she didn't go to her

'Shall we get back to work then' Harvey was desperately trying to avoid any further conversation about him and Donna. Mike knew that he was uncomfortable talking about it so decided not to tease him when he kissed Donna goodbye when she left to find Rachel.

Harvey and Mike then continued to work, Mike did his very best to not mention the bomb that had just been dropped on him. As they started packing up the files he just couldn't resist the urge to get more details out of Harvey

'So you finally bit the bullet then Harvey, I'm proud of you. I always thought you two would be great together'

Harvey didn't know how to respond to this so just rolled his eyes and walked off leaving Mike stood in his office chuckling to himself. On the one hand Harvey was upset that him and Donna had been busted he liked the bubble that they had been in for the last month but on the other hand if he had wanted anyone to know it would have been Mike. He was almost glad that he didn't have to hide it from him anymore.

Donna found Rachel in the law library of the firm. Rachel had been spending a lot of time here since she had taken on a death row client she believed to be innocent.

'Hey Rach, do you have a second'

'Yeh hang on I'm just packing up' Rachel shuffled the papers on the table into a neat pile and placed a book back on the shelf where they were stood. 'Right, what's up?'

'So I have been seeing this new guy and things are going really great and I just wanted to let you know myself before anyone else told you'

Rachel was slightly confused why would anyone tell her that Donna was seeing someone? And why was it important for her to tell her first? Slightly confused she replied 'Donna that's great who's the lucky guy?'

'Well that's the thing… the guy I'm seeing is Harvey, we have been dating for a few weeks now almost a month'

'You… and Harvey….are dating each other?... that's great I knew you two would finally come to your senses. Hey you and Harvey should come on a double date with Mike and I there is a new restaurant a few streets down that I want to try'

'Yeh sure, that sounds great I'll let Harvey know' Instantly Donna knew that Harvey would hate the idea but she thought it would be great so he was just going to have to suck it up

'So how about tomorrow after work we can all head on over together?'

'Okay great… I better be off its getting late but we'll speak tomorrow'

'Hey Donna… how is it?' Rachel raised her eye brows and smirked

'Earth-shattering' Donna stated as she left the library which made both her and Rachel laugh.

Later that night Harvey knocked at Donna's door. She had gotten home about an hour ago and had taken a shower so her red hair was still wet and dripping onto her white top which had gone a little see through as it was dampened. As she opened the door Harvey smiled 'hey beautiful' he remarked as she headed to the kitchen to grab two glasses of wine.

'Hey so Rachel has invited us to go on a double date with her and Mike tomorrow after work and I said we could go?' she said placing the glasses onto her coffee table an slumping down on the couch next to Harvey

'Oh Donna do we have too?'

'Yes we do and you are going to enjoy it'

'But there is so much you can't do whilst on a double date, like this' Harvey said as he started to kiss Donna's neck 'and this'. Harvey placed his hands under Donna's top and started to move up her body towards her breasts.

'I know and as great as that is, they are our friends and we should share this with them'

'Okay fine, but right now we are going to get undressed and head to that bed' he gestured his head in the direction of Donna's bedroom. 'Oh if you say so...' Donna laughed as Harvey grabbed her and carried her to the bed before collapsing down next to her. Now that Mike and Rachel knew Donna thought that it all seemed real now, like them knowing meant that this was really happening. Up until now she had half been wondering if it was a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I know I said that I wasn't going to write anymore but then I had an idea and couldn't help myself. I hope you guys like it and I'm thinking that I will keep adding chapters till I get bored or run out of ideas. Hope you like this one :-)**

The next evening Donna and Harvey left work early, and when I say early I mean 7:30 instead of 9:00, so that they could go out for a meal with Mike and Rachel. Harvey had been dreading it! He didn't like to discuss his personal life and he knew that this dinner was going to force him to answer some questions about his relationship with Donna that he really didn't want to discuss. Harvey had always been very private about his personal life especially when it came to the people he loved. He had decided a long time ago that it was none of their business and that people were just nosy.

'Harvey you don't need to answer anything you don't want to you know' Donna said as though she could see right into Harvey's mind. She could always read what he was thinking and it was just one of the things Harvey loved about her

'I know' Harvey said not really convincing anyone that he was looking forward to this as he looked down at his feet

'Look it is just a couple of hours with Mike and Rachel and then I will show you just how much I appreciate you' Donna placed her hands on Harvey's torso as she gave him a quick peck on the lips

Harvey gave her his typical Harvey Specter smirk as he replied 'oh it better be worth it'

'Has it ever not been' Donna winked as she put in her last earing and went to grab her coat.

Harvey and Donna arrived at the restaurant first and while waiting for Mike and Rachel to arrive Donna had ordered a bottle of red wine for them all to share. Soon after the waiter returned Mike and Rachel showed up.

For Harvey the evening was dragging on a bit too long. All he wanted to do was get Donna home so that he could rip off her stunningly beautiful designer dress that made her look so hot the way to hugged every curve. About half way through the evening the conversation turned

'So when are you and Mike going to get married now that he is no longer in prison' Donna turned to Rachel and winked

'We haven't really discussed it' Rachel turned to Mike and smiled

'Soon, I don't want to wait any longer than I have to Mike cut in which made Donna smile

'How about you too, are you going to finally taking the plunge and propose' Rachel turned to Harvey who so far had spoken as little as possible and tried to avoid all topics that made him uncomfortable in any way

'I… um, well' Harvey hadn't discussed this with Donna yet so was stuck on how to answer Rachel's question. He had thought about it himself and he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he hadn't put that much thought into it as they had only been dating a month. Donna saw Harvey struggling for a while before she decided to change the conversation

'So do you guys want to look at desserts?'

'Always, apparently they do a great Pineapple Pavlova served with Guava Jam and a Yuzu-Coconut Sorbet'

To Harvey's relief the conversation then changed entirely meaning he didn't have to discuss his proposal intentions anymore. Donna saw Harvey's awkwardness and tried to comfort him by placing her hand onto his knee. The rest of the evening was surprisingly not that bad. Him and Mike discussed a case they had been working on and then they all talked about Mike and Rachel's relationship for a while which Harvey didn't mind as long as he didn't have to discuss his relationship. Then just as they were finishing their desserts Harvey's phone started to ring.

'WHAT' Harvey yelled so loudly that the whole restaurant turned around to look at him 'how the hell did this happen? I swear to god I am going to personally kill whoever did this too him!' Donna all of a sudden felt fear like she had never experience before she knew what ever this was it was defiantly not good Harvey hadn't been this mad for a very long time'

'Harvey what is it?' Donna held onto his hand as Harvey stood up from the table

'It's Marcus, he was on his way back from work when he got hit by a car, he's in the hospital! I need to go'

'well I'm coming too' Donna turned back to Mike and Rachel 'is it okay if you two get the bill, I promise we will pay you back'

'of course, you should go we will come see you both later' Rachel replied noticing that Harvey had already stormed off

As Harvey and Donna arrived at the hospital they saw Marcus' wife and two kids in the waiting area. The kids were both laid out over several seats sleeping as Marcus' wife sat their biting her hails and stroking the hair of her little girl. As she noticed Harvey and Donna walking towards them she stood up removing her daughters head from her lap

'Harvey I'm glad you came the kids need to get to bed and I didn't want to leave Marcus all on his own' she started to cry into her hands which lead Donna to put a hand on her back

'What the hell happened?' Harvey saw the worried in her eyes which only made him more scared

'He was walking home since we moved he occasionally walks because it's only a 45 minute journey and someone hit him' she paused as she fell apart again before continuing her story 'the driver didn't even stop to see if he was okay. He just drove off leaving him in the road. The doctor said he has lost a lot of blood and they don't know if he will be okay'

Donna looked briefly at Harvey who stood there in complete shock not saying a word and then she put her focus back on the trembling woman she had her arm around 'Don't worry we will stay here and update you as soon as the Doctors tell us anything you should get your kids to bed and get some rest you look exhausted'

After Donna had put Marcus' wife and kids into a cab and sent them on their way she returned to Harvey's side clutching onto his arm as he looked straight ahead not moving from the spot where he had been stood

'Harvey everything is going to be alright' although she wasn't so sure it had to be said

'They just left him there Donna, alone; the son-of-a-bitch didn't even to stop to see if he was alive'

'I know and we will find out who did this Harvey'

Harvey didn't say anything as his eyes began to glass over. Donna noticed him on the verge of tears which she had only ever seen when his Dad passed away. She couldn't bare to see him like this. She pulled him into a tight hug and just comforted him for a few minutes.

'we should sit down Harvey, you know how hospitals can be we could be here for hour before we get an update'

'I can't Donna, I need to know exactly what happened'

'I know you do but you are going to have to wait and it could be a while'

Two hours later a Doctor appeared from behind the double doors 'family of Marcus Specter' she had called which caused Harvey to jump to his feet

'Is he alright? Tell me he is going to be fine!'

'Marcus sustained some serious injuries and since no ambulance arrived for some time he lost a lot of blood. He has been in surgery for the last few hours where we managed to control all of the internal bleeding but the next few days are going to be critical'

'So what does that mean' Donna questioned in a much calmer manner than Harvey ever could had achieved

'It means that we won't know the full extent of his injuries until he wakes up and he may not wake for a few days until his vitals improve and if they fail to improve he may not ever wake up. You need to prepare yourself for the possibility that he may not recover'

The last sentence played on Harvey's mind. He knew that when a doctor said to 'prepare yourselves' it was never a good thing. The words repeated in his mind as he thought back to how he had almost lost Marcus before when he got into trouble with a gambling addiction. Just as the Doctor was leaving Harvey called out to her

'Where exactly was he found?'

'um' the Doctor seemed very surprised at Harvey's question 'It was just passed 59th street on 10th Avenue I think'

As soon as she left, Donna clutched onto Harvey's hand as he stared at the wall. Harvey with his free hand reached into his pocket and reached for his phone

'Mike, I need you to look up any CCTV footage on 10th Avenue around 59th street from this evening and find the registration plate and the owner of the car that hit Marcus' He didn't even wait for a reply as he hung up the phone. Donna saw such fear and anger in Harvey's eyes that he didn't know what to say to comfort him. A few minutes later a Nurse came by and showed Harvey and Donna to the room where Marcus had been put. He was hooked up to all sorts of Machines with wires coming from both his chest and arms. The entire left side of his face was covered with cuts and bruises. It was fair to say that he had looked better! A lot better!

Harvey and Donna sat with him all night on the Sofa in the corner of the room. Harvey hadn't been able to sleep so he just sat on the end comforting Donna's as she slept on his shoulder. At around 2 am Harvey's phone rang which cause Donna to wake up

'Mike, tell me what you've got'

'The car belonged to a Peter Hereford and when I looked further into him I found that he actually lost his licence three years ago for reckless driving and had just received a new one two weeks ago after retaking his test'

Harvey didn't know whether this was good or bad. He knew the guy's name and that he had a history of bad driving which would make it easy to sue him for every penny to his name but nothing he did could make Marcus any better no matter how easy it would be to get justice.

'Harvey what did Mike say' Donna knew it must have been Mike since who else would be calling at 2 am?

'Apparently the guy that hit Marcus is called Peter Hereford and he lost his licence a few years ago for reckless driving and just recently got a new one' Donna could hear Harvey get more mad as he recited the information back to her. His nostrils were flaring but his eyes were full of sadness not anger. Donna rubbed his arm, knowing that nothing she said would make the situation any better so she just sat with him in silence.

The next morning Donna woke noticing that Harvey hadn't moved a muscle since she had fallen asleep. He obviously hadn't slept all night as bags had formed under his hazel brown eyes.

'Harvey we should go home and freshen up'

'No Donna I can't leave, not till I know he is okay'

'Harvey his wife and kids will be here soon and we need to give them some time to be with him as well' He didn't budge 'Harvey you will be not good to him with you like this'

Donna managed to convince Harvey to go home for a few hours as Marcus had his family with him just in case he woke up. As Harvey got to his apartment everything felt different. Of course it was all as he left it the day before but the photo on his fireplace just reminded him on the day his dad had taken him and Marcus camping and they fought the whole time because Marcus got the better tent. The baseball bat in the corner reminded him of the time he had boasted about being better at baseball than Marcus. Even the bottle of scotch on the little round table reminded him of the Christmas three years ago when Marcus had given him the bottle and he never opened it.

Harvey went straight to bed exhausted by the events that occurred. He couldn't sleep at first as he kept thinking about his brother but he thinks he must have passed out from exhaustion as he did manage to get a few hours of sleep. Donna had joined him in bed for a while but had gotten up to shower and make some lunch since they had already missed breakfast. She walked into the Bedroom where Harvey was lying awake his hands placed behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

'Harvey what can I do' Donna was starting to get worried about him. Family was the most important thing to him and he never coped well when anything threatened that.

'Nothing'

'Should I leave you alone?'

'No. Stay'

Donna couldn't help but smile a bit, despite it all. She lay down next to him resting her head on his chest and just stayed there for a while feeling helpless as she couldn't take any of his pain away. She hated seeing him so broken.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here we go again, another chapter for you guys to read. I hope you all like it and please review or message me your thoughts. I always like to know what you think. Happy reading!**

The next few days Harvey spent all of his time at the Hospital either next to Marcus or in the waiting room when his wife and kids were in there with him. He didn't want to crowd the already pretty small room and he figured they could do with some privacy but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He hadn't gone to work since the day he found out about the accident. Donna had been going in since he wasn't in she was doing a lot of work to help Jessica and Louis with his cases. Every spare minute she spent either with Harvey or sleeping. She was starting to get worried about Harvey since he never went home and she doubted that he was getting enough sleep or food. He had been calling Mike every day to see if they found the guy who hit Marcus but he was nowhere to be found, the police had no idea where he was since he abandoned his car a few miles away.

Marcus had not woken up yet which worried Harvey since it had been 3 days. His vitals had improved slightly and the Doctor said she was remaining positive but Harvey couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he never woke up. What would he do? He had already lost his Dad and he had only just got Mike and Donna back.

It was 1:30 pm when Donna went to see Harvey on her lunch break. She brought him bagel from the cart outside of the firm but she wasn't able to make him eat it despite her best efforts, which was unusual because usually Donna could get Harvey to do pretty much anything she wanted. Harvey and Donna were sat in Marcus' room talking about anything other than the accident to try and distract them from what was happening when Harvey heard a groan.

'Marcus, its Harvey' his eyes were fluttering open and he looked around wondering where he was. Marcus didn't really remember anything but he smiled as he saw Harvey next to his bed

'hey bro' he sounded raw and husky as he spoke 'what happened?'

'You got hit by some idiot on the way home from work but your awake so you will be fine'

Donna left the room to go inform the Doctor that he had woken up and she immediately got on the phone to let his wife know that he was awake before returning to Harvey's side. As Marcus started to adjust to being awake he was in a lot of pain so the nurses upped his painkillers to make him more comfortable.

'Hey I called your wife Marcus she is on her way with the kids' Donna added interrupting Harvey as he was chatting with his brother. Marcus looked confused for a second

'I don't have a wife' he responded 'or kids for that matter, I have only just left home' Harvey looked at Donna as they both looked at each other with concern and worry

'yes you do bro, you met her 8 years ago 4 years after you left home and you have two kids together aged 6 and 3'

'What no, I think I would remember getting married and having two kids Harvey'

Donna looked back at Harvey 'I'm just going to get the doctor again' she whispered so that Marcus could not hear her. The doctor came in and examined his for a while asking him several questions most of which he got wrong. This led her to turn away from him and prompted Harvey and Donna to follow her outside the room

'Because your brother lost a lot of blood it stopped oxygen from getting to the brain which has caused him to lose some of his more recent memories. It seems that he cannot remember the last 10 years of his life'

Harvey interrupted at this point 'but he will get his memory back though won't he, he will remember his wife and kids'

'Well' the doctor continued 'he might but he might not, in these cases we just don't know. About 50% of patients we see in his condition will regain their memory. Others will just remember parts and other never regain their memory'

'So he might never remember who his kids are'

'Unfortunately that may be the case but there are some things you can do to try and trigger his memory. Try to show him objects or photos from the last ten years and sticking to his old routine may help him to remember'

Just as Harvey was about to respond again Marcus' wife ran through the double doors towards them

'Harvey where is he can I see him?' she was all flustered he had obviously rushed to the hospital as soon as Donna ha called. Seeing the events that were about to occur the Doctor thought it were best if she left so smiled as she stated 'I'll leave you to it'

'That the thing' Harvey started 'Marcus has suffered some memory loss and so is unable to remember anything from the last ten years which mean that he doesn't remember'

'me' she interrupted 'or the kids' she added as horror swept across her face

'The doctor said that we should try and help him trigger memory's so he will remember' Donna said with a hint of hope in her voice 'so maybe you should go in there and talk about your life together… it could help'

Marcus' wife went in the room alone as Harvey couldn't bare to see his brother like this. Not remembering who he loved or his own children was heart breaking. Harvey sat down in a chair in the waiting room and buried his head into his hands. Donna took the seat next to him and started to rub his back in small circular motions.

'Harvey it will all be okay' Donna ha such pity and sadness in her eyes 'whatever happens we will all get through this'

After a small pause Harvey started to speak 'I just figured that he would wake up and be fine and we could all go back to our lives'

'I know' Donna sighed 'I thought it would be like that too'

'They haven't even found him yet Donna. He had made it so that two young kids have a dad who had no idea who they are and he's off on a jolly doing god knows what'

'we will find him Harvey, I have no doubt that you and Mike will find this bastard and make him pay for what he has done but right now you need to put that out of your mind and he there for Marcus because he's going to need you'

Harvey finally built up the strength to go back into Marcus' room. Surprisingly he wasn't too depressed or confused anymore

'Hey so the Doc said that I have suffered some memory loss and that I have a wife and two kids. You know I was wondering why you looked so old' he smiled at Harvey but he couldn't muster up a smile to return to his brother

'Hey do you think I will remember them Harvey, because it would really suck if I miss out on all the memory's I've had with my kids'

This prompted Harvey to sigh 'I don't know Marcus but we are going to do everything we can to help you remember the last 10 years'

'Okay' both Harvey and Marcus just looked at each other for a few minutes before Marcus decided the silence had gone on too long 'so I noticed Donna here before, I remember she had worked for you for two years but since I have lost 10 I assume that it has been 12 now then'

'Yep, it's been 12 years' Harvey couldn't help but sigh at his brother. He hated that he had a big blank in his life

'so are you two together because I knew that you liked her back then' Marcus winked at his brother who finally managed to smile

'We have been together for a month so it only took me 12 years to realize she was the woman I wanted for the rest of my life'

'Jesus Harvey, 12 years, you took your time making a move on that one then'

The next few days were difficult for everyone. Marcus had not remembered anything which was frustrating for him. His kids were too young to understand that it wasn't their dad's fault that he didn't know who they were. The doctor gave him the all clear to go home and his psychologist had suggested he go back to life with his wife and kids to try and trigger some memories.

'Harvey' Harvey looked up from his newspaper at the sound of his brother's voice 'it's strange going to live with complete strangers and I know that they aren't strangers they are my family but to me they might as well be'

'I know this must be hard but we need to do everything we can to get your memory back and you can always call me if you need a familiar face'

'Okay, thanks Harvey. For being there for me I really appreciate it'

'Marcus you don't need to thank me I'm your brother and that's what I here for'

As Marcus went home to his old life, Harvey decided that he needed to get back to work despite everyone telling him to take some time off he didn't have any reason to be away from work right now. Harvey returned to work after saying goodbye to Marcus when he left the hospital in the morning. Donna was at her desk when he walked into his office. As he sat down at his desk he looked over to see that she had moved to the door way of the office

'Are you okay Harvey' she walked up to his desk and perched herself onto his knee.

'Yep, I'm fine' he said convincing no one 'I just need to get stuck back into work'

Donna tilted her head questioning whether he was actually okay to work or whether she should insist on him going home. She decided that maybe it was better for him to work to try and occupy his mind.

'Okay' she stood up from his knee letting him pull his chair back up to his desk 'I'm here if you need anything okay'

'Okay, thanks Donna' Harvey managed a small smile to try and let her know that he was okay. Harvey spent most of the day checking all Louis' work on his case while he was away. He may not be 100% at the moment but he knew that Louis had a knack for screwing up his cases so he just wanted to make sure he hadn't done anything too stupid. Satisfied that Louis hadn't completely messed up he decided to go home for the day.

'Shall we go home then?' Harvey had stopped at Donna's desk since she hadn't yet left

'Yeh sure' she picked up her handbag from the floor and got up immediately

As Harvey and Donna went into the elevator together she grabbed hold of Harvey's hand. She knew that today had been rough having to let Marcus go to his old life when all he really wanted to do was offer him a bed at his condo so that he could be with someone he at least recognized. Just as the doors of the elevator were about to shut Jessica appeared at the door. Donna immediately removed herself from Harvey's arm and stood up straighter. Jessica looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at the couple.

'Please' she started 'you really don't think I know about you too you haven't exactly been that subtle about it and I wasn't born yesterday'

Donna's mouth opened as she was afraid to hear what Jessica had to say next. She was Donna she knew how to read everyone but Jessica was not facing them she was still staring straight ahead at the elevator doors. Was she going to move her from Harvey's desk? Or forbid the relationship? Just as they approached the lobby Jessica turned around to them.

'It's about time you know' a smile spread across her face as she left the elevator and exited the Pearson Specter Litt building.

Harvey turned to Donna as they too left the building 'you were scared' he smirked. Donna would have replied with some sharp witty comeback but this was the first time she had seen Harvey smile since he found out about Marcus so she just let it slide. They both headed back to Harvey's condo. As they went through the door Marcus was sat in his living room.

'Marcus how did you know where I lived? And how did you get in?' Although he was shocked to see his brother he had been worrying about him being in an environment where he knew no one so he was in a way please to see him as well.

'Well my wife told me where you lived and the man in the lobby of the building seemed to recognize me so let me in, I hope you don't mind'

'Marcus its fine, I'll get you a drink' Harvey walked over to the bottle of scotch that Marcus had brought him and poured three glasses for them all to drink. Harvey took a seat on the couch next to Marcus and Donna sat down on the arm next to Harvey

'What's going on then?' Marcus took a sip of his scotch and looked down before answering Harvey's question

'I can't do it anymore. They all constantly watch me like I am going to remember everything and it will all just be fine but I don't and as much as I would like to know them I just can't take the disappointment in their eyes anymore'

'Marcus, I know it's hard an frustrating but they love you and it's not easy for them either you just have to give it a chance it's only been one day'

'Harvey please don't make me go back'

'Why don't you go back and you can come here once or twice a week for a break from it all. Marcus you need to try and remember just for a little while at least'

Both men downed the remainder of their scotch when Donna looked at Marcus' face full of fear 'Marcus why don't you stay on the couch tonight and you can go back in the morning once you have slept a little'

Donna went and grabbed two blankets from the cupboard and got him a pair of Harvey's pajamas since the two brothers were roughly the same build. As Marcus had decided to take a shower he took the time t0 put a sheet on the couch and prepare it just like she would a bed.

'Thank you Donna' Harvey slipped his arms around her waist as she finished making the bed.

'Right that's all done, I think I'll give you two some space and go back to my apartment tonight. I'll see you tomorrow' Just as she was leaving she felt herself being tugged back by her arm.

'Donna please don't go I think I'm going to need you tonight' this caused Donna to smile a little; Harvey rarely acknowledged he needed another person's help especially when it came to his own family. It was nice to know that he felt comfortable enough with her to let her into his family problem when before he would have shut everyone out.

The next morning Donna woke up next to Harvey who was staring at the ceiling again meaning he didn't get much sleep

'Harvey are you okay?'

'Yep, I'm fine… I'm just thinking that's all'

'Oh' Donna smirked this time 'so I guess you don't need me to cheer you up then' she ran her fingers down his torso to the elastic band on his joggers where she stopped. Harvey turned to the beautiful red head lying next to him and whispered 'always' into her ear as he nibbled on her ear lobe a little.

Donna brought her hand to his face and moved so that she was now laying on top of him her hands resting in his hair. As she placed her lips onto his, Harvey moved his hands onto the small of her back. Donna moved her hands back to his jogger and slowly started to pull on the string and release the bow he had tied. Once all clothing had then been removed they stopped for a second just to look into each other's eyes before plunging back into the kiss. Harvey was just about to enter Donna when there was a noise at the door.

'Oh… um… I'm sorry' Marcus had walked in on them before shuffling back into the kitchen trying to burn the image of his brother having sex from his brain.

A few second later Harvey and Donna appeared next to him. Donna wearing Harvey's old Harvard shirt and Harvey having put his joggers back on. 'Sorry about that Marcus' Harvey couldn't help but smile a little at the whole situation as he looked at Donna in his old t-shirt.

'No it's me who should apologize, I should have knocked. I wasn't thinking' Both Donna and Harvey were smiling at this point the look on Marcus' face was priceless.

'Maybe we should just drop it now, Harvey and I need to get to work so maybe you should head back to your home now' Donna placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke knowing that he really did not want to go back.

Later that day at work Harvey interrupted Donna in the file room as she was trying to make some copies for Harvey. He placed his hands on her hips and started to kiss her neck

'Harvey what are you doing?' Donna made no attempts to stop whatever it was but he mind couldn't help but start the conversation

'We never got to finish what we started this morning'

'Not here Harvey' Donna raised he eye brows a little as she turned around to face Harvey 'not at work'

'Why not? The door locks and there are no camera's in the file room you know' an there it was the Harvey Specter smirk again.

'You know' Donna now giving into Harvey 'Mike and Rachel have done it in here'

'Really?' Harvey stopped briefly 'maybe they had the right idea' He lifted Donna up so that he leg could wrap around his waist and placed her on the table at the back of the room and started to undo the zip on the side of her dress. Meanwhile Donna was busy throwing Harvey's tie onto the floor and undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Donna looked amazing in her matching black bra and panties all in lace. Harvey almost couldn't believe how stunning she could be 'you. Are. Stunning. Aren't. You.' Harvey mumbled between kisses. Donna stop for a second 'your only just noticing this' she answered in her I'm Donna voice.

As the moment continued they both just go hotter and hotter. Harvey placed two fingers inside of Donna who he could see biting her lip to stop herself from screaming. Just as Donna was nearing the edge he stopped causing he to moan

'No Harvey don't stop I'm almost there'

'Don't worry you'll get there I promise' he teased he before placing himself into her slowly and deeply making her clutch on the table and arch he back slightly. They both take a minute to breath before Harvey started to move to the rhythm of their now in sync breathing. Both Harvey and Donna could feel them getting closer and closer to the edge. As if they could read each other's mind they both let go in the same moment before collapsing onto the table

'Now that is how to start a day of work' Donna laughed between heavy breathing and pure bliss.

'Why did we never do that before?' They both knew why but I didn't stop them from thinking it was stupid to deny that experience for so long. There moment was broken by the ring of Harvey's phone.

'Marcus what's wrong is everything okay?... that's great news… I'm happy for you bro… talk later okay bye'

'What Happened?'

'He got his memory back, apparently he went to tie up his little girls shoelace and it all came flooding back'

'That's amazing; I'm starting to think this day couldn't get any better'

'Oh but it will, when we celebrate this great day together later'


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is a** **relatively short chapter to just bridge into another story line so its not overly dramatic or exciting but I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review if you like it and let me know if you have any ideas you want me to know before I post the next chapter :-)**

After everything with Marcus had settled down and things returned to normal Harvey felt as though his whole life was coming together. He was a named partner at the firm he found a great group of friends and the most amazing girlfriend in the whole world. He started to ponder their relationship for a while and after 12 years they had now been dating for 3 months. Harvey was grateful that she had let go of her rule and allowed the relationship they had both secretly wanted for years but he couldn't help but want more.

'Donna'

'Harvey'

'So I was… um… well…' Harvey could barely form a sentence

'Harvey what is it? What's wrong' Donna misinterpreted his stuttering for a bad sign, something Donna had never done before since she could basically tell you what you were thinking before you'd even thought of it yourself

'Oh no it's not anything bad' Harvey saw the worry in her eyes disappear as he continued 'I was just thinking that maybe you could move in here, with me, I don't need an answer right away just…'

Donna interrupted Harvey's sentence as she leaned into him and kissed him. It was the only way she could think to shut him up before he unsuggested it 'yes Harvey of course I'll move in here but I'm warning you now I am going to redecorate'

Harvey's whole face lit up with joy and excitement 'deal' he pulled her in closer and seductively started undoing the zipper on the back of her dress so it dropped to her feet. He lifted her up onto the island in the middle of his kitchen and had his way with her right there.

3 days later Donna had arranged to move all her stuff into Harvey's condo and had managed to find a person to rent her apartment. Harvey had no idea how she had managed to organize it so quickly but she was Donna and so he was not in the least bit surprised. He liked that she was so efficient and organised it meant that he didn't have to wait any longer to share his whole life with her. Donna had roped Mike and Rachel into helping with all her boxes. Harvey had no idea she had that much stuff but the majority of it seemed to be dress and handbags that he had brought her. Her stuff seemed to take over the whole condo but Harvey couldn't help but smile when he saw all her body lotions and make up in the bathroom and all her designer dresses hung up next to his suits.

The four of them had managed to fit all on Donna's stuff in her new home, though god knows how they did it. They then all decided to reward themselves with a bottle of red wine. They sat in the living room with the fire crackling away in the background. Harvey wasn't really listening or following the conversation, he just stared at Donna day dreaming about the life they were going to have together when his mind was interrupted

'Harvey are you even listening' Mike commented seeing the blank and slightly confused look on Harvey's face 'I said did the guy who hit Marcus get prosecuted yet?'

'Oh um yes he did, they gave him 5 years for causing serious injuries by careless driving and also banned him from ever driving again in the state of New York'

'Oh that's good, you must be pleased with that right?'

'Yeh' Harvey turned to Donna and smiled as his eyes didn't leave her 'Yeh its great news'

Both Mike and Rachel noticed how Harvey was not paying attention to anything they were saying and spent the whole time staring at Donna, which they actually found kind of cute. They gave each other a look before getting up and announcing that they were going to go home. Harvey was glad that they had finally left so that he could introduce his new girlfriend to the condo. Sure she'd been here a lot especially in the last 2 months but it was different now she lived there.

'Shall I show you to your bed then' Harvey winked at her and took her by the hand gently pulling her towards the bed room.

'Harvey I have basically slept there every other day for the last 2 months I think I know where it is' Although it was true she still loved how it felt when Harvey had called it her bed

'That's not true before you were sleeping in my bed now you are sleeping in our bed'

Harvey swung her around and gently pushed her shoulder so she fell onto the bed, her red hair moving over the side of her face. He softly ran his fingers across her forehead moving her misplaced locks out of the way and just taking a moment to admire her beauty. She was perfect. Every line, curve and freckle on her body was so perfectly placed that it just made her even sexier.

The next day Donna left work earlier than usual which Harvey decided to ignore since they were the happiest they had ever been and he was neck deep in a case at the moment. Donna had left early so that she could go pick out some new furniture for Harvey's very minimalist condo. Harvey had only ever brought things for his apartment that were necessary since he spent most of time at the office he didn't feel the need to waste money furnishing it. Donna spent an hour picking out some items and then got back to the condo to put together some of idea's before Harvey got home.

Harvey had spent way longer at the office than he anticipated which was lucky for Donna as it meant she could get the condo ready. He had been stuck on the case for a while but had finally got to a point where he could stop for the night and he decided to go home. As he walked into the condo it had already passed midnight. At first he thought things felt different but hadn't noticed any changed until he switched on the lights.

Donna had replaced his black leather sofa for a cream fabric one with a few through pillows, it looked much more comfortable than his old one not that he would admit that too her. She had also filled one of his blank walls with a collage of different photos from his childhood, family and of them together. He must admit he was kind of in love with this idea. As he walked into the bedroom Donna was asleep on top of some new bed sheets in the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen. He was kind of mad that he hadn't gotten home earlier as she had obviously wanted to stay awake for him.

Harvey changed into some joggers and moved Donna so that she was under the covers as he climbed into bed next to her. As he placed his arm around her waist Donna started to stir and looked up at Harvey who was smiling down on her

'Oh you're here, I'm sorry I fell asleep' before Donna could continue Harvey cut in

'Donna its fine you look exhausted just sleep; I love what you've done to the place'

Donna had to admit all the rearranging of furniture and shopping had made her really tired so he grabbed onto Harvey's arm and pull it so that it was tighter around her. His warmth radiated off him sending Donna into one of the best sleeps she has had in a while.

 _'_ _Mummy, mummy look what I found' A little girl with Donna's radiating red hair ran up to her holding a butterfly in her hand._

 _'_ _That's beautiful darling why don't you go show your Dad as well I'm sure he would love to see it too'_

 _She watched as the little girl ran across the grass towards Harvey who was sat down on a red checked picnic blanket. She watched as the butterfly flew from the girls hand and he Dad picked her up above his head. Both of them laughing and playing as the sun was beating down on them lightening up everything._

Donna woke up smiling the sun beaming in through the gap in the curtains she had put up the day before. That was the first time Donna had even thought about having Children with Harvey and it was the most perfect dream she had ever had. She hadn't really thought about children at all since she had never been with a man she could picture herself with long enough to consider children but Harvey was different. She had always envisioned a future with him even when they weren't together but now they were he mind couldn't help but drift slightly.

'What you smiling about?' Harvey noticed Donna was awake with the smallest but most endearing smile on her face

'Oh nothing just you and me together' Donna decided to leave out the part about children. She wasn't ready herself quite yet and she wasn't even sure if Harvey even wanted to have kids.

That day at work Donna couldn't help but admire the man she loved. The way he frowned slightly when he was working on a really hard case and the way he joked around with Mike about his suit and tie. Everything about him just made Donna think more about her dream. She was so happy that her mind was allowing her to plan for the future something she didn't like to do as it set her up for disappointment. Later that day Harvey and Donna left work together and decided to walk back to their home since it was a warm sunny day and she liked to walk out hanging onto Harvey's hand for the whole world to see.

Everything was so blissful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone who has written a review so far I loved to hear from you! So i didn't want to keep you waiting so this is the next chapter please enjoy :-)**

There it was, the little red cross that made Donna excited, nervous, overjoyed and impatient. She and Harvey had now been dating for almost 6 months although it felt as though it had been forever. I guess 12 years of being nothing more than friends had given them the time to learn every little detail about each other before they started their relationship. That day Donna decided that she would head home early so that she could buy candles and make dinner before Harvey got home. She wanted it to be special when he found out. She was a little nervous (okay a lot nervous) about telling him. They hadn't discussed children at all but Harvey had let a comment slip a few weeks ago about their children being smart and beautiful.

Donna decided to take some of the less well known alleys on the way to the store. She liked to take the back roads so that she could absorb the true atmosphere of the city. Since she arrived in New York she had been mesmerized but the constant noise and overcrowded streets and liked to go out of her way to find the quiet between all of the chaos.

She had always felt fearless everywhere she went. She had never been afraid of the dark but as she turned around a corner she could tell that something was about to happen. She didn't know why she felt this way but she all of a sudden got the urge that she should turn around a go a different way. She swung around on her heels and started to walk away when she felt someone tug on her handbag. Being Donna, she didn't let go like she probably should have. It was stupid but Harvey had brought her that bag after the whole Stephen situation and it reminded her that Harvey had always looked out for her. As she went to tug back on the bag to try and run away she felt a sharp pain in her side which cause her to let go and fall to the ground.

She looked down at her side her hands which were now covered in a layer of blood. There was a knife in her side going right through her designer dress. He hands were shaking as she stumbled for her phone. Just as she was about to dial Harvey's number she started to feel faint before collapsing onto the cold stone pavement.

Meanwhile Harvey was at the office going through the details of a case. It had turned out that the man Harvey had a rather shady past which he forgot to mention leaving Harvey a big mess to try and clean up. Three very angry phone calls later Mike strolled into his office

'Where's Donna?' it wasn't like Donna to leave before Harvey

'She went home she said she wasn't feeling well so I made her leave' Donna fed Harvey some bullshit about having a cold so that she could go home and get ready before Harvey got there.

'Oh, so I have an idea on how we can keep Handson in charge of his company'

The plan was going to take a while so Harvey thought he better ring Donna and let her know not to wait up for him. When he called the home phone there was no answer so he tried her mobile that also went straight to voice mail. He thought nothing of it, for all he knew she had just gone to bed since she wasn't feeling very well. He only realised something was wrong later when he arrived at their apartment. There was no sign of Donna, he coat and bag was missing. He tried to ring her mobile again.

 _Hi, you have reached Donna Paulsen's phone please leave a message and I'll get back to you_

'hey Donna, where did you get to so late, just give me a call before I get worried will you'

Another hour past and he still hadn't heard anything from Donna. Where had she got to so late. Everything was closed now so he decided to ring Mike; maybe she had gone around to talk to Rachel and just forgotten to let him know.

'Mike, is Donna at yours?'

'No why would she be here? Rachel's not even home remember she went on a trip with law school'

'Oh Yeh, if you see her can you let me know'

'Harvey what's going on do you need me to do anything?'

'No it's fine she's just not answering her phone and she's not here which is just a bit odd. I'm sure it's nothing'

'Ok well just let me know if you need anything'

Harvey was getting more worried by the second where the hell is she. Why hadn't she let him know that she wasn't going to be home? Harvey decided to start looking for her, he couldn't just sit at home and do nothing. His first stop was her old apartment. She had been renting it out but she had mentioned that the people were holiday and he was pretty sure she still have a few bits and bobs there. But he had no luck. Next stop was the firm. She could have gone back to look for him since he was so late home

'Harvey what are you doing here I thought you left nearly 2 hours ago, it's the middle of the night' Jessica was just leaving the lobby noticing Harvey walking into the building

'Have you seen Donna, I can't find her' Jessica noticed the worry spreading over Harvey's face. Something was not right.

'No Harvey, I'm the last one to leave. Do you need me to help look for her?'

'No that's okay' Harvey had stopped in his tracks and was already heading out the door when his phone started to ring. He let out a breath as he saw Donna's name appear at the top of the phone

'Donna, where the hell are you'

'Um, sorry I found this phone on the pavement. Your number was already typed into the phone so I thought that she would have wanted you to be here' a male voice on the end of the phone started to speak.

'What? What's going on? Who the hell are you?'

'Um I found a red headed women laying on the ground with a knife coming out of her side, I called an ambulance but she was unconscious and then I noticed her phone with this number typed in so I called it?'

Harvey's face dropped as he released the phone from his hand and it fell from his ear right down onto the marble floor.

'Harvey what's going on' Jessica's voice startled him a little he had completely forgot that she was still stood there.

'She's been stabbed' Harvey practically started to run to ray who was waiting outside and Jessica had followed in a brisk walk

'Harvey, I will meet you there' she shouted as Harvey was getting in the car down the road a bit.

Harvey arrived at the hospital and stormed up to the desk in the middle of the waiting area. As he shouted at the receptionist sitting there he had felt a little bad but his mind was mainly just focusing on the face he hadn't realised that she needed him earlier.

'Harvey?' a complete stranger walked up to him which at first he thought was odd until he noticed Donna's phone in his blood covered hand. 'You must be Harvey, the paramedic said that she stabilised in the ambulance. I thought that I would stay with her until someone else showed up for her. You know so she wasn't alone' He held out his hand which still had Harvey's name and number and photo on the screen.

'Thank you' Harvey had tears in his eye as he took the phone from the man's hand and extended his other hand so that he could shake the hand of this complete stranger. He turned to walk away before turning back to Harvey

'I'm sure she will be fine, she looked like a fighter' Harvey managed to muster up a small smile before turning back to the nurse who had now found out that she was in surgery. He sat in the waiting room his face in his hands looking down at the floor when Jessica approached him

'Harvey' her voice called the broken shell of a man to look up 'what's the situation?'

'I don't know, they said she is in surgery but they can't tell me anything else' he paused for a moment as he heard Jessica sigh before repeating his first three words 'I don't know'

'Do you want me to call Mike and let him know?' Mike, Harvey hadn't even though about calling anyone else to let them know what was going on, he couldn't think about that right now he just needed to know she was going to be okay. Jessica took Harvey's silence as a yes and stepped outside to make a few phone calls.

Mike had shown up at the hospital 30mins later and tried to comfort Harvey as much as he could but Rachel was crying and he was finding it hard to comfort her and Harvey at the same time. The doctor appeared in the waiting room what seemed like hours later.

'Tell me she is fine, she is okay right' Harvey jumped in before the Doctor even had a chance to start talking.

'Miss Paulsen has suffered from a stab wound to her abdomen, we managed to stop all bleeding and she is in recover. We are positive that she will fully recover'

Harvey let out a breath that he had been holding and a small smiled appeared on his face 'so she is going to be fine'

'Yes she is' the Doctor smiled slightly before returning to a saddened expression 'Unfortunately she did lose a lot of blood from the wound which weakened her pulse so that blood was not circulating efficiently around her body. This along with the stress the knife had on the body meant that she lost the baby'

Wait. What. Donna was pregnant. Why didn't she tell me? Harvey's mind started to race. The doctor walked away and informed them a nurse would be out to take them to Donna's room. Harvey had stopped listening to everything as soon as the word baby had left the doctors mouth. Mike sat next to Harvey and placed his hand of his knee

'You didn't tell me she was pregnant'

'I… um… I didn't know' Harvey stared straight ahead but saw Mike's eyes widen with shock out of the corner of his eye. A few moments later the Nurse appeared and gestured for them to follow her. Donna was in a private room with all sorts of tubes coming from her. Harvey couldn't help but think back to when Marcus was in the hospital just 6 months ago. It felt like the universe was punishing him for some reason by putting everyone he loved in the hospital.

Donna wasn't her usual radiant self. He skin tone was slightly grey due to all the blood loss. She looked so small and vulnerable laying there in the hospital bed. The sight of her made the tear Harvey was holding in run down his cheek. He froze. He could barely take it when Donna was upset never mind like this in a hospital bed. Harvey sat in the seat by her bed and held her hand in his.

'You didn't tell me' he whispered thinking back to the news he had received earlier from the Doctor. He fell asleep after a few hours still holding onto her hand like something bad would happen if he let go. Mike and Rachel had stayed at first before going home around 3 am to get some sleep. Donna made no signs of waking up until around 4:30 am. She moved her arm slightly feeling Harvey's touch and lifter her head slightly. He whole body ached, she felt like she had just run into a brick wall. Harvey woke up sensing the movement in the room.

'Donna' he stood up and leant over her 'Donna can you hear me?'

Finally realising what happened Donna looked into Harvey's eyes. She couldn't help but smile looking at his extremely worried face 'When can I not hear you' she whispered making him laugh a little. She then returned to a very worried look as the expression on Harvey's face changed

'Donna you… um… you lost the baby' he stroked her cheek 'why didn't you tell me?' Harvey ordinarily would have been so mad at Donna for keeping it from him but he was just glad that she was okay.

'I lost it' tears started running down her face onto the pillow. She did not answer Harvey's question but he had decided not to push it right now. They could talk about it later. Donna went back to sleep for a while but was awake again by 9:00 am. She seemed a lot better now. The breakfast they gave her seemed to boost her energy levels and she was sat up talking to Rachel who had showed up about 8:00 am.

'I'm going to grab some food before I die of starvation' Rachel joked as she turned to Harvey who was stood in the corner 'Do you want anything'

'No, I'm fine' Harvey couldn't even think about food right now. In the last 12 hours he had nearly lost the love of his life and he had lost a child that he didn't even know existed. Rachel had decided not to mention anything about Donna's baby when talking to her she figured Donna would bring it up if she wanted to talk about.

Harvey and Donna were alone again so he figured now was a good a time as any to ask his questions again 'Donna, why didn't you tell me'

This prompted Donna to sigh before she started 'I only found out myself that morning and I had planned to tell you over dinner. That's why I left work early so I could fill the condo with candles and make dinner. I was on my way to the store when… when' tears started rolling down her cheek again 'I'm sorry Harvey'

'Don't' Harvey pulled her into a hug 'you don't need to apologise for anything' Donna completely fell apart in Harvey's arms. His touch was so comforting and warm she couldn't help but release all her emotions. As she lifted herself out of his embrace she looked deep into his hazel eyes

'I'm sorry I lost it' she mumbled starting to cry again. She was making Harvey's heat break, she was blaming herself for losing their child.

'Donna, I swear if you apologise one more time I will have to come over there and knock some sense into you. This is not your fault and I'm sorry that you are going through this right now. I should have protected you but I didn't I was busy working and I let you go'

'Harvey you can't follow me around all the time watching me just in case something bad happens. You can't blame yourself for this either' after the very deep, emotional conversation they had just had they were both relieved when Jessica interrupted a couple of minutes later.

'Jessica' Donna was surprised she was here this late in the morning since it was still a working day.

'Just wanted to check in and make sure you were okay and I thought I'd let you both know you can take as long as you need before coming back to work'

'Thank you Jessica'

'It's the least I can do, now I better get back to work. Louis is running around trying to find who did this too you so that he can go kill him so I better make sure he hasn't killed anyone yet'

Donna had to stay in the hospital for a few days so that her surgical scar could heal a little before going home. Rachel, Mike and Louis visited regularly throughout the day and Harvey didn't leave her side the whole time. Although she had told him he could leave multiple times she appreciated that her was there. Just as they were getting ready the leave a Nurse entered with Donna's bag from that night. Apparently they had picked it up for her so she could have it back.

'Oh Harvey can you pass me the make-up from my bag?' Harvey rolled his eyes at this request since he thought that she was beautiful without it but she had insisted that if she was going out in public she need it. As he rummaged through her bag he came across a little onzie that Donna had brought and pulled it out of the bag holding it out in front of him. Donna noticed him holding the tiny piece of clothing and tried to calmly brush it off.

'Oh, I saw that on the way back from the firm in a shop and couldn't resist' she looked down at her feet as she slowly stood up 'I guess we can just throw it out now'

'No' Harvey said rather abruptly 'No, I want it, I want to keep it' He placed it back in her bag and handed Donna her make-up bag helping her to walk to the bathroom.

They got back to their apartment where Harvey had insisted that Donna stay on the couch while he ran around attending to her very need. He sat next to her he held her tight as she picked a movie for them to watch. Although the film was on neither of them were really watching it.

'Harvey, did you want kids?' Harvey sat up a bit straighter at this question 'It's just we never really talked about it'

'I never really thought it that much until a few months ago. I never saw myself as a good father but I could defiantly imagine having kids with you'

'Harvey you would have been a great dad. It's just a shame I couldn't make you one' Donna was fiddling with her fingers which were interlocked into his

'Donna we can still have kids, just because you lost this one doesn't mean we can never be parents'

'Harvey I don't want another one. I wanted this one' tears started rolling down her cheeks again as she spoke 'I can't do it again, I don't want another'

'I know' Harvey knew that in the future he would want a child with Donna but now was not a good time to push for it. She was overwhelmed with it all and pushing her now would be no good for anyone. He simply held her tighter as she leant her head into the crook of his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took a while to post this chapter but I have just been really busy lately, regardless here it is and I hope that you all enjoy it :)**

The doctors had told Donna that she needed to rest and do as little as possible for a few weeks while her surgical scar healed, but Donna being Donna she was adamant she could go back to work after only a few days.

'Harvey I will be fine, it's not like we are athletes, I work at a desk I barely move anyway' Donna protested

'No, the doctor said to take it easy for a few weeks and its only been 3 days'

'Harvey, I swear if you don't take me I will walk all the way to the firm' Donna was only half joking at this point and Harvey knew that there was a very real possibility of her doing just that if he continued to argue but he had to give it one more shot.

'Donna, the day you were stabbed was the worst day of my life, I need you to be okay and if you push yourself too hard too soon you will not be okay' Emotional pleading was not usually Harvey's style but it was usually the most effective way of persuading Donna

'Okay how about I will work Half days for a week before I return to work properly' Harvey knew that this was the best deal he was going to get out of her and so reluctantly agreed to these terms, as much as he would rather stay at home and take care of her he had to admit he too was going a little stir crazy cooped up in the apartment.

A mere 20 minutes later Donna had already showered, dressed, put on her make-up and eaten a slice of toast. She hated being in the apartment 24/7 with very little to do and so couldn't wait to finally get back to her normal life. She had chosen to wear a bright blue dress that had a V-neck so that her breasts were on display slightly. Donna's dresses were always formal but showing just enough of her legs or breasts to make her look damn sexy in Harvey's opinion.

When Donna and Harvey had gotten to the Pearson Specter Litt offices Harvey had insisted that Donna stay at her cubicle. This way she would not be getting up all the time and Harvey could keep an eye on her. Donna had received a few pitying looks off people as they passed her but she decided that it was probably best to just ignore it. Gossip around the remainder of the firm's employees travelled much faster now the staff was reduced considerably in size. Donna was had been trying to stay strong for days, pressing any sadness about her stabbing or about losing her baby down so that she didn't have to think about it because as soon as she let herself feel all of that emotion she knew she would break down. She had always been a strong, resilient, feisty woman and she hated to think of herself being overemotional or weak.

Donna was just getting into her work when Harvey appeared at her desk 'right you it's one o'clock time to go home' he had a cheeky grin of his face as he knew a protest was about to leave Donna's lips.

'Harvey, I'm fine and I have just got into this can't we just stay till the end of the day I promise I will stay at my desk and not leave ….'

Harvey simply rolled his eyes at her request and interrupted her to get the message across that it was just not going to happen 'nope, sorry, I have made lunch reservations so we need to go right now' Donna decided that this battle was well and truly lost as Harvey had picked up her bag and was holding it out in front of him for her to take as she stood. Just at that moment Donna felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she had forgotten about her incision and obviously stood up far too quickly. The pain made her fall back down making Harvey panic slightly

'I'm fine' Donna said sharply before Harvey could say anything. She then noticed a small red patch had appeared on her blue dress as blood started to exit the wound. Harvey then started to panic even more as her grabbed his phone from his pocket and started to type in Ray's number.

'No you're not, we are going to the hospital right now' Harvey left no room for arguments in this statement and with that he helped her get up and headed for the hospital.

'So as I suspected you pulled the stitches used to close your surgical wound which is what cause the bleeding' to doctor seemed slightly annoyed that this was the case as he continued 'I have redone the stitches but you need to take it easier for the next two weeks, no getting up and down all the time or carrying anything heavy your body needs time to heal'

This was exactly what Harvey had been afraid of, he knew that Donna was not ready to return to work but she was so adamant and well he never could win an argument with her. As they left the Doctor office Harvey could see the guilt on Donna's face but decided he needed to let her know he was right regardless so that he could use this in the future in order to get is way

'See, I told you it was too soon to go to work' Harvey's face was smug with just a hint or worry creeping through his eyes

'Yeh well obviously my Donna-ness was affected by the stabbing and the … the umm…' Donna then thought to her baby which stopped her from finishing what had started as a joke. Both Harvey and she had avoided the subject of the baby since the hospital. Harvey, seeing the sadness build up in Donna, placed a comforting arm around her waist and whispered in her ear 'it's okay' and with that they both dropped the subject.

At home Harvey sat Donna down on the couch and made lunch since the hospital visit meant it was gone two and neither of them had had bite to eat yet. After they had both finished their food the room was filled with an awkward silence as they thought back to the hospital and the fact they had both been avoiding talking about Donna's miscarriage. It was the elephant in the room.

'Donna, do you really not want any children with me' Donna looked up thinking back to the morning after the stabbing when she had said she didn't want another baby

'I don't know' Tears started to well up in her eyes 'I was really looking forward to being a parent with you but what if I lose the next one too..'

'you won't'' Harvey didn't realise how much he wanted a family with Donna until she had already lost the baby but now it was out there it was all he could think about when he thought of the future.

'you don't know that and Harvey I really can't go through this again' this time a tear managed to escape and slide down Donna's face 'it's too goddamn hard'

Harvey wrapped his arms around Donna and pulled her close, causing her head to rest on his shoulder 'I know it's hard but I honestly want a family with you and I know you would have been a really great mother, and you still could be if you want' Donna leaned back from Harvey's embrace and looked deep into his eyes 'look, I'm not saying we should have one right now but I need to know if it's a possibility in the future'

The idea of Harvey being the father to her child, Donna had to admit was pretty amazing and despite how she felt now the idea of never having any children was not the life Donna had imagined for herself 'Harvey, I not ruling anything out, I had always liked the idea of having children but I'm just not sure right now'

Harvey searched Donna's eyes to see if she was to continue but she seemed to have finished talking now. He decided that it was best to leave it for now and just relax for a bit. It had been an eventful day for them both so he simply pulled her back into his chest, gently kissing her head as she shut her eyes savouring this moment.

For the next week Donna and Harvey both stayed at home. Harvey didn't want to leave Donna alone to sit and stew on what happened and Jessica had said to take as much time as they pleased so Harvey decided it was best to keep her company and take her mind off things. As the days passes Donna got more and more frustrated that she was not able to do many things. She couldn't even distract herself with Harvey as any physical activity was not allowed till her stitches had been removed.

When finally the day had come to remove the stitches Donna could not be more eager to get to the hospital of all places. She was informed by the doctor that once the stitches had been removed she could return to work and her normal activities and to just take it easy but some physical activity would be okay as long as she didn't push herself too hard. This was like music to her ears as being at home with nothing to do except be with Harvey had led Donna to fantasize about a whole number of different sexy and dirty things.

The hospital trip was fairly quick; she had a morning appointment so the hospital was running on time which was always unusual in New York. She was in and out within 30 minutes. 'So what do you want to do now then' Harvey turned to Donna as they stood on the street outside the hospital.

Donna smiled and leaned into Harvey and whispered in his ear 'why don't you take me home, I can think of plenty of things to do' her flirtatious tone made Harvey's pulse quicken and his eye brows to move up as he thought about what she might do.

'Home it is then' and with that he and Donna got a cab back to their apartment.

They were barely through the door when Donna jumped up and wrapped her legs around Harvey's waist, placing kisses on his neck up to his jaw line and eventually onto his warm lips. Boy he tasted good, Donna thought as she had forgotten what this was like it seemed like forever ago that they had been this intimate. Harvey continued this action by starting to slide the zipper on the side of Donna's designer dress. Donna let out a small laugh as it got stuck half way and Harvey had to stop kissing her in order to fully undo the zipper. The moment soon continued though as he removed his white shirt revealing his perfectly sculpted torso. They passionately stumbled across the apartment until they reached the bed, their clothes ending up scattered all over the floor. As Donna led down on the bed, Harvey for the first time properly took a look at Donna's scar. It was not overly large and seemed to be healing nicely in his opinion but he imagined that it had looked a lot worse two weeks ago right after the incident.

'Does it hurt?' Harvey looked down at Donna who looked slightly confused at first as she was caught up in the moment but as she realised what he was referring too she smiled slightly

'What…. Oh no not so much' she was desperate to feel him against he so grabbed his arm pulling him down onto the bed next to her. She rolled on top of him placing her hands between his thighs just to feel how ready he was. Harvey, at her touch, moaned ever so slightly and continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. He has missed this more than he thought. At first as he entered her he was careful as he was weary that her stitches had only just been removed but as they developed a rhythm she had practically forced him to indulge more in the moment showing him that she wanted more.

'Harvey I'm not made of glass' she giggled as she pulled him towards herself harshly and with that Harvey knew that he was being way to gentle for her liking. He didn't want to hurt her but she was obviously able to take more than he was giving which led him to thrust into her harder. Donna came first, followed closely by Harvey and they both collapsed onto the bed.

'Boy I missed this' Donna commented, her breathing still heavy and fast


	10. Chapter 10

It was Donna's first day back after the stabbing, apart from that one morning she had tried to rush back into work, and she was so ready to dive straight back into work. Although Harvey and Donna had been together for over 6 months it still remained that only Jessica, Rachel and Mike knew their official relationship status so they entered the firm together trying hard not to show too many signs of affection towards each other. As they made their way into the elevator Harvey grabbed hold of Donna's hand.

'You sure you're ready, you only got your stitches out yesterday' Harvey already knew the answer to this question but he was leaving the option open just in case by some miracle Donna decided that she would like to go home.

'Harvey I'm fine and the doctor said I could go back to work so that is what I intend to do now stop fussing' she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before the elevator doors opened. The walked together towards Harvey's office where a massive bouquet of flowers were waiting in Donna's cubicle with a little note attached to it. Donna, however, did not need to read the note to know who these were from.

 _Good to have you back Donna_

 _Love Louis._

The gesture made Donna smile and she decided that she should probably go pay Louis a visit since she hadn't really seen or spoken to him since the stabbing. Louis was emotional at the best of times and Donna could only imagine what he was like when she had been stabbed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Jessica since she was the one who would have to deal with Louis and try and clam him down

'Donna' Louis stood from his desk as the red head appeared at his door 'it's good to see you'

'I got your flowers Louis they are really beautiful'

'Donna I'm so sorry' Louis looked down at his desk holding back the tears forming in his eyes

'Louis what do you possibly have to apologize for?'

'I couldn't find him Donna' Louis looked ashamed in himself as he continued 'I tried I really did but since you can't remember what he looked at and there was no CCTV I just couldn't do it… I have failed you Donna'

Donna walked up to the man who had now placed his hands on his desk leaning over some papers 'Louis' Donna placed her hands on his shoulders 'listen to me, none of this is your fault and you have nothing to apologize for, I am fine , look no harm done' although, this was not at all true since Donna spent most of her timing thinking of the baby she had lost, but Harvey and Donna hadn't told anyone this except Mike and Rachel and the only reason they knew being because Mike was there when Harvey has received the news.

Donna left Louis' office and returned to her cubicle and grabbed her bag. Ever since Harvey had found that onzie she had brought their child she couldn't bear to let it go so she had been carrying it around with her since that day at the hospital. She looked around making sure that no one was around and then took it out her bag and held it in her hands running her fingers along the soft fabric. She had been ignoring her feeling since It happened but the more her life returned to normal the worse she was beginning to feel.

Donna managed to get some work done before Jessica interrupted her a few hours later to check how he was doing. She said she was great but in reality she was just holding it together. Shortly after that encounter Rachel appeared asking Donna to join her for lunch.

'So, how have you been' Rachel asked whilst shoveling some food into her mouth making it clear she wanted more than a one word response

'I'm doing okay, it still hurts a bit sometimes when I stretch but nothing to major' Donna knew that's not what Rachel wanted to know but she didn't really feel like talking about it. She got the feeling they were going to though.

'Donna that's not what I was referring to and you know it, you've been through something traumatic for any woman and I don't think ignoring it will do you any favor's'

'I know that and when I am ready to talk I promise you will be the one I turn to' Donna reached over the table and placed her hand on Rachel's arm 'I just need some time to wrap my head around it all I just can't talk about it right now'

Rachel wore a sympathetic smile on her face as she said at a whisper 'okay' before changing the subject by talking mainly about her and Mike now he was out of jail with made Donna happy for a while. She loved to hear about two of her closest friends being happy together it filled her with hope for her relationship with Harvey. When Donna returned to her desk after lunch Harvey was now in his office after being in meetings all morning. He looked up as he noticed Donna sit down and went over to check on her.

'Donna'

'Harvey… how can I help you?' Donna looked up at him her eyes leaving her computer screen.

'Just want to say hi, I missed you' a Specter smile appeared on his face as he crooked his eyebrow

'Nooo you came over to check on me and I'm fine so you can get back to work now'

'Fine' Harvey's smile turned into a slight frown 'I was just worried about you that's all'

Donna sighed 'I appreciate that but as I said I'm fine, now do you want to have a meeting with Louis or are you going to let me do my job and make it disappear from your calendar'

Harvey rolled his eyes as he strode back into his office and continued to work looking up every few minutes just to check Donna was okay. Even though she said she was fine something in her eyes told him that she was struggling more than she was letting on.

That evening Harvey started cooking some spaghetti for his and Donna's dinner. The whole time he was cooking Donna sat on the couch a drink in her hand staring out the window at the New York skyline. She was deep in thought with a heart breaking sadness on her face. He walked over to her two bowls in his hand but she didn't seem to take any notice of him

'Donna… Donna' the second time Harvey called her Donna's gaze was broken and without a word she took the bowl from Harvey's hand. The whole meal was eaten in silence and when they were both done Harvey placed the dishes in the sink and retook his seat next to her on the couch.

'Donna, what's going on?' He was starting to get worried, he was certain she had never been this quite her whole life. As much as they both tried to ignore it everything was not okay right now, especially with Donna.

'Um… nothing… I was just thinking'

Harvey placed his hand on her shoulder 'what about?'

Truefully Donna was thinking about them pushing their child on a swing in the summer with the sun beating own on all of them as they were laughing. It was a happy scene really but the loss of their child meant that it was bitter sweet. She felt like screaming and crying but instead she just sat on the couch.

'Nothing its stupid' Normally it was Harvey who had to be persuaded to talk but the tables had turned an now it was Harvey's job to get her to talk

'Donna, please, speak to me. I want to know what you're thinking'

'I can't if I talk I will not be able to keep myself together and I… I… really do not want to cry right now' although as she said this single tears began to dampen her cheeks

'Donna it's okay to feel sad, you don't always have to be strong'

With that Donna leaned into Harvey and started to let herself cry into his shoulder, she had held in her emotions for days now and returning back to the firm today and seeing her family just reminded her of the family she had lost out on. Harvey just held her until she stopped crying and her breathing returned to normal.

'Sorry, it's just seeing everyone today just reminded me of what we lost' Donna searched Harvey's face trying to gage what he was feeling

'you know that onzie you had in your handbag, where is it Donna?' She was a little surprised at this request but she reached down to her bag by her feet and pulled it out, holding it tight in her hands like she was afraid to let it go

'Donna' Harvey took the piece of clothing out of her hands 'I promise that one day we will have a baby to wear this tiny piece of clothing and you will be the best mother that child could ever dream of having. This is going to make us stronger because if we can get through this we can survive anything Donna Roberta Paulsen'.


End file.
